There are many instances in which sheets of paper are to be folded for insertion into envelopes for subsequent mailing. In a specific application to which this invention is especially applicable, it is desirable to fold one or several letter size sheets into three equal sections for insertion into a standard mailing envelope. It is often important from the viewpoint of efficiency, time saving and minimizing of costs to effect such folding as rapidly and easily as possible.
A variety of machines are known which can accomplish such folding automatically when fed sequentially with individual sheets or sets of sheets of paper. However, such machines tend to be rather complex and expensive, and hence are not best suited for ordinary light office use.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and useful apparatus for folding sheets of paper-like materials.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which is relatively simple, inexpensive and easy to use.